Childish Games
by bookworm299
Summary: Always have some impact on your life. You were naïve enough to believe in things like dreams. Like fairytales. Like happy endings. Like second chances. Like family. They say your childhood gives insight to you will be in life. It was a game. I won. I killed Sirius black...he fell through the mirror.


A/N: I got this idea while I was in DC last week and I wrote it in an email to myself and now I'm writing it… I'm bored and school starts in like, three days so… don't judge. I got the idea from someone else's story but only the vague concept. This has probably been done to death but I've recently been obsessed with the Black family dynamic, Alex Rider at brecon beacons, and FemHarry stories so…

Disclaimer: I may have an…active, imaginative but I could never think out a story in enough detail to create Harry Potter or any of its characters. I do however own like a million AU and head-canon background versions of it…

Title: Childish games

Summary: Always have some impact on your life. You may not have been innocent, even at that age, but you were naïve enough to believe in things like dreams.

Like fairytales.

Like happy endings.

Like second chances.

Like family.

They say your childhood gives insight to you will be in life.

It was a game.

I won.

I killed Sirius black...he fell through the mirror.

You're still playing your games.

But its life and deaths.

Some twenty odd years later, long after they were all dead, most would find it difficult to believe that these five were family.

Brothers.

Sisters.

Cousins.

That they grew up together.

Stuck with each other threw thick and thin.

That they were once innocent.

Naïve.

Friends.

Perhaps even loved each other.

Helped each other.

Believed that blood was truly thicker than water.

And maybe it was at some point.

But things changed as they grew older.

Or maybe they were the ones that changed.

Hope and fear control and corrupt.

Or maybe they just started to understand.

Or maybe they never truly did.

They all had those dark and light pieces.

Angels and demons.

The lines began to blur.

And they ended up on different sides.

At that age they never imagined being on opposite sides.

Not having each other's backs.

Not teasing and fighting and joking around.

Sneaking out and doing dares.

Seeing how far you could push until you fell.

How far the rules bent before they broke.

Finding loopholes and slipping through the cracks.

You know all their tricks.

Problem is, they know all of yours.

Sirius always played the rebel.

Andromeda the blood traitor.

Bellatrix the dictator.

The heiress of the black name.

Narcrissa and Regulus caught in the middle.

Sirius was always the loud one.

Breaking rules and pushing boundaries.

The one with the temper.

The one with the questions.

The one with the defiance.

The one brave enough to break away.

Andromeda was the smart one.

The middle sister, yet older cousin.

The kind one.

The logical one.

The one that was just a bit to shy and scared to rebel out right.

Bellatrix was always the one that believed in those things.

But she always loved power.

Being in charge.

And was just a bit insane.

Maybe she went made with grief.

Narcrissa couldn't bear to lose her family.

She was the youngest.

The one to be protected.

She was fragile.

She already got her heart shattered once.

Regulus realized and regretted to late.

He did everything to go against his brother.

And realized too late his brother wasn't coming back to help him out anymore.

But he was good in the end.

If only just.

But some innocence and sorrow was there.

A remorse.

The conviction that you will end up on the same side.

A deviance.

A choice.

A road to chose.

A path to follow.

One chance.

It's a nice summer day. Bella is 9. Andy is 8. Sirius is 6. Regulus is 4. Narcrissa is 3. There all at Grimmauld place. All just kids. All still innocent. All still friends. All still family. Though not for long. The cracks start as school starts. Life tears them apart as well as love and war. Some cracks leave scar to deep to heal.

They're playing a game, 'mudblood'. Two of them would be deemed mudbloods. One a half-blood. And two purebloods. The rules changed by the minute though the object of the game rarely did. The purebloods had to persuade the half-blood or half-bloods that muggles were horrible and the muggles had to get the purebloods locked in Azkaban.

That day was like a prophecy. It practically wrote out history. Perhaps fate was just that cruel. Sirius and Andy were the blood traitors/mudbloods, as they would grow to be. Narcrissa and Regulus the half-bloods. Stuck in the middle. Bella the pureblood.

Bella and Sirius were arguing. Another common assurance. Andy was not defending Sirius as she was angry with him for crossing her sister for the most trivial things causing the escalating fight. Narcrissa and Regulus watch on. And Bella pushes Sirius, he falls back, laughter on his lips, through the mirror. And Bella grins and laughs though shock and sorrow are seen in her eyes. Sirius was getting Andy out of the line of fire. His guard down, he fell. Leaving shattered glass fragments stained with his blood.

Their parents rush in. Fix up Sirius. Fix the mirror, though you could still see the cracks, like scars, and a bloody heart. The hurt visible in Sirius' eyes. The regret in Bella's, though neither will nor have shone it. It was unspoken. Sorry, thank you, you are forgiven. Forget. Move on. An unspoken rule. The only one they all followed. And the one they still do.

Years later and the same words echo on your lips.

"It was a game. I won. I killed Sirius Black...he fell through the mirror."

His laughter still on your lips.

A sorry in your eyes.

Forgiveness in his.

Tears shining in both.

Bridges long burned spurning up new hurt and guilt.

Hearts broken.

Years later no matter how you deny it, your still family.

You never stopped.

The unspoken rule stayed.

Silent conversations.

Sorry.

I understand.

Forgiven.

Forget it.

Thank you.

Welcome.

Your heart shatters like the glass.

You all remember the games.

But you were just tempting fate.

You never thought it would end this way.

This time no one comes back to life.

No way to reverse roles...

You're still playing your games.

But its life and deaths…


End file.
